Cake
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. It's someone's birthday and their partner wants to make sure it's the best day ever!


**Hey guys!** **YellowShadess here with a one shot! I started a series based on the alphabet but with school starting I will have to stop writing for a while so I've decided to post these stories as single one shots instead of chapters.** **It's someone's birthday and their partner wants to make sure it's the best day ever!**

* * *

 _C- Cake_

The sun shown through the cracks of the wood shutters in her room. Brennan rolled around and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. She heard her door slowly open but she was too tired and thinking that she was dreaming she rolled back around and went back to sleep. She was woken up minutes later by a loud crash and low cursing. She grabbed the bat she kept on the side of the bed and slowly crept out of her room and into the hall way. She peered behind the wall and saw nothing. She slowly walked out from behind the wall; still welding the bat when someone popped up from behind the counter. She screamed and went to swing. She stopped mid swing when she saw who it was. It was her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth; who pulled his gun the moment he heard the scream. They stood staring at each other for a couple of moment; Brennan holding the bat over her head and Booth holding the gun on her.

"Booth!? What the hell are you doing here?" She said lowering the bat. He put his gun back in the holster and smiled at his partner,

"I came here because it's your birthday!" He said happily. He came out from behind the counter and engulfed her in a hug she was clearly not comfortable with.

"Happy Birthday Bones!" He said cheerily. She thanked him,

"Booth, why are you here?" She asked. He smiled and answered her,

"I'm here to make this the best birthday you've ever had!" She shook her head,

"I appreciate that but I'm not a big fan of my birthday. I'm going to the lab today to work." She said. As she was walking back to her room he stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks,

"Absolutely not. It's your birthday you are not working. We are going to have a day of fun. I took off work and I called Cam and told her to give you the day off." She looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"Booth! No. I'm going to work today and that's final." She went to go around him but he stepped in front of her.

"No Bones. I'm not letting you work on your birthday. There are no new cases and those thousand year old bones in storage can wait one more day. I have the whole day planned out. First, breakfast. Then we are going out to different places, all of them surprises. After, dinner then later on cake!" He said pointing to the homemade cake sitting on the counter. She was about to protest when he placed a finger on her lips. She pushed his hand away

"Booth! You know I don't like my birthday." She said pouting slightly. He shook his head,

"No Bones. This is not up for debate. Now, go get dressed while I clean up this mess and cook some pancakes and eggs." She looked over the counter and saw a broken plate. She looked at him confused.

"I was gonna put the cake on the plate but it slipped out of my hand. Now, go!" He said pointing to her bedroom door. Knowing that it was pointless to argue she went and got ready to start the day. She walked out a half hour later and dressed and ready to go. The breakfast was ready and the table was set. She smiled at the sight before her. She has never felt this calm on her birthday since she was a little kid. Every year she spent her birthday either in the lab or on a dig. She sat down and they are and discussed work and today. Once they were finished they cleaned up and started the day. Booth refused to tell her what he had in store for her day. She was a bit scared; she doesn't like not knowing things but she trusted Booth so she knew it was going to be a fun day.

First he brought get her to the planatarium. She talked about going to the new one that had just opened up. They walked around and watched the light show. Booth was kind of bored but he powered through it because he saw how happy she was. After they left the planetarium they grabbed lunch and walked around the park for a bit. They non stop talked about everything and anything. Booth watched his partner beam in delight when he asked her about the bones she was working on in limbo. They were rare stone age fossils and she was so excited to work on them. After that they hung out around DC and went to dinner at the diner. He insisted on taking her to that new French restaurant but she wanted to relax and get fries. They discussed their current case and how Parker was. As the sun went down they made their way back to her apartment to have some beers and finish off the day. As they were walking down her hall way she turned to him and hugged him. Her sudden embrace startled him for a second but he returned the gesture.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever. I haven't felt this happy on my birthday in years." She said. He smiled and released her,

"It was my pleasure. You're my best friend and I wanted you to have the best day ever." She smiled. Brennan grabbed her keys and unlocked her door. She opened the light and all of a sudden people popped up,

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. She stared at everyone with wide eyes and a wide smile. Angela walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Everyone was there; Angela and Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Russ, Amy and the girls, Wendall, Clark (surprisingly) and other interns. She was so surprised. They night went on perfectly. Everyone drank, ate and told stories of the groups past. As midnight rolled around everyone began to leave; wishing Brennan the happiest birthday and well wishes. Booth was the only person to remain. The partners cleaned up. When everything was done they both sat on the couch with beers and talked.

"Booth, thank you so much for today. If it wasn't for you I would probably still be in the lab." She said. He smiled at her,

"Bones, like I said before you are my friend and I couldn't let you spend today alone." Time went by and Booth decided it was time for bed. They both walked towards the door. Brennan embraced him once more. She thanked him again.

"Goodnight Bones." He walked out of the apartment and went home. Brennan got ready for bed and fell into a peaceful slumber, memories of today flowing through her mind.

* * *

 **Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed story! Check out my page for more stories! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
